When power is lost or interrupted, luminosity must be sacrificed in order to have functional backup lighting. Nightlights can be used, but that causes loss of an electrical outlet. Some individuals have to guess where light switches are in the dark. Some individuals have no backup lighting. The present invention features a backup lighting system, which provides good quality lighting if power is lost or interrupted. The system of the present invention can group power sources for maximum versatility and functionality (e.g., 120v power outlet and SV USB output). The system saves power if it's not in use (e.g., photocell auto-off, timers). The system applies to commercial and non-commercial environments and promotes safety. The system has a self-sustaining power source, embedded child safety features, is environmentally friendly, and is expandable to light switch and power strips. The system features a USB charging output within an electrical outlet or power strip.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.